


"Something is wrong"

by GummiStories



Series: Malec dialogue prompts [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: For IvalynTheBear who wanted a fic were Alec uses his safe word, hope this is okay!





	"Something is wrong"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvalynTheBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvalynTheBear/gifts).



_Something is wrong_

_What do you mean something is wrong?_

_Something is **wrong**_

_Shut up, everything is fine, we’ve done this a thousand times_

That was the battle currently going on in Alec’s head whilst he was up against the wall with his wrists secured above his head. Magnus was currently pacing back and forth in front of him, smacking a small whip into his palm as he explained his disappointment in Alec, he had broken one of their ground rules. Alec had come home from a failed hunt and was injured, Alec had lied to Magnus exclaiming that he was fine when he had a massive injury on his shoulder.

Breaking the rules meant punishment and that was exactly what was happening, but something didn’t feel right. The ropes that normally felt comfortable around his wrists felt tight and scratchy against his skin and his lungs feel slightly squeezed, almost as if he couldn’t get a full breath in

“Alec” Magnus’ firm voice cut through his thoughts as a sharp pain struck his abs, causing him to jump and lock eyes with Magnus, the warlocks’ gaze was firm and slightly angry.

“I do believe you are supposed to be paying attention” Magnus growled as he placed the whip under Alec’s chin, lifting it as he came closer to the shadowhunter. Alec nodded but didn’t look meet Magnus’ gaze which caused the warlock to frown, even when Alec was being defiant he would always keep eye contact.

“Alexander? Is something the matter?” Magnus asked softly, his eyes widen when a sob escaped Alec’s lips.

“S-Steele” Alec whimpered out causing Magnus’ breath to catch in his throat, Alec had used his safeword. Magnus snapped his fingers causing the ropes to disappear from Alec’s wrists, allowing the shadowhunter to collapse into his arms and begin sobbing. Magnus draped Alec’s aftercare blanket over him as he held him gently on the floor, hushing and comforting him as he cried, worry coursing through him as he didn’t know what brought this on.

After a while Alec calmed down and gently pulled away from Magnus’ neck, his bloodshot eyes meeting the warlocks’

“Hey there” Magnus said with a small smile

“Hi…” Alec mumbled with a sniffle  
“What happened love?” Magnus questioned as he gently brushed the hair off Alec’s forehead

“I don’t know, I felt fine when we started but… it just didn’t feel right all of a sudden” Alec shrugged

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner, love” Magnus said kissing his boyfriend’s forehead

“It’s not your fault, I guess I just had a stressful day and I didn’t notice something was wrong” Alec quickly interrupted Magnus.

“Well I’m very glad you used your safeword, I’m so proud of you” Magnus smiled, Alec hummed in response and closed his eyes, clearly liking the praise.

“Always such a good boy for me Alexander, even when you've broken a rule” Magnus smirked as he rakes a hand through Alec’s hair. Alec smiled and leaned up into the touch.

“So obedient and willing to take anything I give you” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s forehead as he kissed it. Magnus continued a steady stream of praises until Alec was putty in his hands, almost purring in content. 

“My gorgeous boy, I suppose we should get you to bed and we’ll talk more about this in the morning. What do you say?” Magnus suggested and Alec gave a small nod in response. Magnus lifted Alec up off the ground before depositing him on the bed, not letting him go when he snapped his fingers to change them both into pyjamas.

“Thank you for taking care of me…” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ neck

“There’s no place I’d rather be Alexander”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want something written? Send me a message!
> 
> My other writing: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com


End file.
